


Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Tony, Insecure Steve, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, More Plot Than I Originally Planned, Steve is afraid of his feelings, Tony gets dosed with something and he can start reading minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Really, Tony isn’t surprised. Maybe a little hurt but not in the least bit surprised that Steve pulls the plug.Cause really, who wants to let the guy they’re sleeping with hear all about the other people they think about when their fucking someone else?No one would does, that’s who, because it’d be stupid to do so.





	Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be for the Cap-Iron Man Gift Exchange, but after talking with my girl Kat, I instead decided to expand the original idea and write it out for the Kink bang!. 
> 
> Here’s the original Prompt from the Gift Exchange:: Steve and Tony are friends with benefits. On a mission, Tony gets hit by a blast that allows him to hear people's thoughts when they're really close to him. They put an end to the friends with benefits arrangement until things get back to normal, but even after that, Steve is still distant (He's realized that he can't be friends with benefits with Tony because he's in love with him, after panicking at the idea of Tony reading his thoughts), ending in getting together.
> 
> A huge, HUGE thank you to PjCole for being my artist during this Bang. I can not thank you ENOUGH, not only for the amazing art, but being so patient with me!! 
> 
> Also, this is for Snarky, Dory and Kat, who put up with my angsty, smutty, fluffy ideas and are absolutely amazing at helping me figure out where I wanna take my fics and working through my problems. Love you babes so much! And that's D for beta-ing this bitch for me!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Like many things between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, it starts with an argument about tactics and Tony’s complete disregard of rules, along with his lack of inability to follow the plan Steve lays it out for their mission; when in somewhere between them snarling, snapping and screaming at each other, Steve reaches out to curl a fist in Tony’s tee shirt to hold him still.

Tony expects to catch a fist to the jaw and is somehow confused when lips meet his and ends up with him bent over Steve’s desk, whimpering and whining, his fingers scrambling to find purchase as Steve gives harsh, sharp snaps of his hips, driving out weak moaning as he tries and fails to push back against the bulk of Steve pinning him in place.

Letting out a particular high pitched whimper when Steve wraps one hand tightly around Tony’s hip –he’s absolutely positive he’s gonna have a bruise in the shape of Steve’s hand for at least a week, if not even longer– before letting out a rather ridiculous whine when Steve bends over, very nearly covering Tony completely as he does. He moves to place his free hand on the desk next to Tony’s head as he dips his head and growls directly into Tony’s ear, “Yeah, gonna shut the fuck up and listen now, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Tony had tried to listen to him; seriously he really, really did try. Especially while he was still covered with bruises and bite marks from their….argument? Talk? Angrily fucking their issues away? Eh, not that it mattered, because the point of it all was that Tony really, honest to God had actually _tried_ to fall in line the next time the Avengers alarm had begun to blare, calling them to arms.

But.

Well.

Tony's attention span really only lasted _so_ long.

And hey!

At least he lasted a month of actually, well mostly, listening to orders out in the field before again calling an audible mid fight with Doom and his stupid, ugly bots.

 

( _Seriously_ , Tony mutters to JARVIS mid-flight as he shoots his reploser beams at the last few stragglers, _remind me to text him some design ideas. These guys are U.G.L.Y and basic._ )

 

It’s after the debriefing, and their annual screaming match, when they again have another, ahem, _encounter_.

And seriously, Tony should _really_ , _really_ start paying more attention on how they transition from yelling and cutting one another with biting remarks to scrambling to yank off enough clothing to get at one another while sharing biting kisses and nearly painful pawing as they do.

Not that he much cares as his knees hit the floor with a muffled thud opening his mouth and swallowing as much of Steve as he possibly can. He spares another thought as Steve works a glove covered hand through his unruly curls, tightens his grip and begins to fuck his face, but after that all he can really do his concentrate on breathing and letting out choked noises as he listens to the absolute filth fall from Steve’s lips.

 

_(“God, Tony,” Steve rasps out as he slowly drags his cock out of the tight, wet heat, pausing when just the tip of his cock still trapped between Tony’s plump lips. “Why can’t ya be a good boy for me like this all the time, huh?”_

_Steve holds himself still as he rakes his gaze over Tony’s messy, disheveled body, before rolling his hips forward, driving his cock back in until it slipped down Tony’s throat. “Why won’t you be my good boy, sweetheart?" His lips stretch wide, into a sneering smirk twisting up his lips. “Or do ya just like being my dirty mouthy, little whore? Huh, is that it? Ya don’t wanna be my good boy, do ya? You wanna be my pretty, pretty whore, don't ya sugar?”)_

 

Afterwards, when Tony’s in his private shower, washing the cum from his hair, he lets himself wonder about what it’d be like if he really _could be_ Steve’s good boy and his pretty little whore for real before shaking his head with a huff of what could be described like self-deprecating laughter.

Because yeah, like he’d ever really get to _be_ Steve’s for real.

As if Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, would ever want Tony for anything other than an easy fuck. Especially since Tony was positive Steve wouldn’t let anything happen between them again.

Because if Tony Stark was sure of one thing, it was that Steve Rogers knew he could do a million times better than Tony and his mountain range of issues.

 _Yeah_ , Tony thinks as he scrubs shampoo through his hair, _Steve wouldn’t want Tony. Not beyond a few bouts of angry sex and it’s not like they’d be doing this again. Steve would come to his senses soon, rather than later._

 

Maybe Tony shouldn’t have been too hasty in his line of thinking, when not even a week later he was being held up against a wall, simply by Steve himself, as he slowly fucks into Tony, grumbling about idiot genius and his blood pressure.

And then not even two days later when he finds him clutching the back of the couch he keeps down in his workshop for naps —or when he just can’t be bothered to go sleep in his big, cold, empty bed—while Steve nibbles and bites his way across Tony’s shoulders as he slowly fingers him open and to madness before slipping his free hand around to grip the base of Tony’s cock, with a whispered, “Not yet, Tony, not yet. I don’t want ya comin’ just yet.”

Or when three days after that, when Steve pulls him onto his lap, wrapping big hands around Tony’s lean hips and basically using him like a fleshlight as he bounces him up and down, while giving a running commentary about how pretty Tony looks sitting on his cock, on how he looks riding his cock, how good he looks letting Steve use him like this.

Then there was the time that Steve followed after him after a particularly heated argument that had erupted following Coulson sweeping in, demanding Tony, Clint and Thor finish filling out their combat reports of the latest fight. It’d devolved quickly from trading pot shots, to Steve shoving Tony back into the wall and somehow ended up with their pants open and around their thighs while they jerked one another off.

Than the time after that, well that time Tony certainly wasn’t going to forget, not any time soon, what with how Steve had fucked him in several different positions over the course of the afternoon. Keeping him on the edge of coming before pausing to pull out and rearrange Tony to how he wanted him. He’d started out being held up against the wall next to his bedroom door, and just before he could tip over the edge into bliss, he’d been stilled by Steve, both breathing heavily for a moment before the soldier had seemed to gather himself together and carry Tony over to the nearest seat before dropping down and began encouraging Tony to ride him.

Then again, he was stopped by being pulled off Steve and rearranged to be spread out over the coffee table, then the back of the couch. Driven to be incoherent, turned into a babbling, sobbing mess as he begged Steve to let him come but denied for what felt like hours before Steve had laid him out on his bed, fucked so slowly, so gently until Steve finally granted him the sweet release he’d been chasing all afternoon.

 

And well, eventually Tony stops trying to actively keep track of all their times together, of them either angry fucking after a debrief of an Avenger mission where Tony deviated from the plan, or finding that the tower was devoid of any other Avenger and Steve could pace out their fucking to his satisfaction.

 

(Which was a total lie, Tony thinks as he stubbornly tries to focus on repairing the damaged training bot, because nothing he did would stop him from remembering, each and every one of the forty-three encounters he and Steve had shared. 

Vividly.

Especially whenever a few days went by without getting to have Steve to himself and he needed something to help him jerk one out when he got too pent up.)

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

It starts like any regular day, which means the minute Tony shuffles into the communal kitchen, he gets a foam arrow stuck to his head before heading over to paw at the empty coffee pot, making pitiful whines as he pets it until Steve has mercy on him and magically produces a still steaming cup made _exactly_ how Tony loves it.

 

(If he’d been more awake, thinking more clearly, Tony would have found that suspicious since Steve didn’t _do_ things like that, not for Tony at least; and certainly not where anyone could _see_ him doing nice things for Tony.)

(Though if Tony had been paying more attention, he would have realized Steve always did things like that for him, but he just never noticed.)

 

So if Tony had been more awake right then, he might’ve realized how fond and affection the smile he gave Steve really was as he wraps both hands around the warm mug, taking a moment to inhale the scent as his eyes flutter close just before taking a small sip, sighing in contentment as he swallows, it was perfect, exactly how he liked his coffee to be. If he’d been more aware of himself and his actions, he might have stopped himself from slumping slightly into Steve’s side, and resting there as he slowly drank down his cup of goodness.

 

(And had he been more aware, Tony might have seen the way Steve’s face softened, the way his smile went small and warm, something Steve only showed when Tony wasn’t paying him any attention.)

 

It’s only after he finishes his coffee that realization starts to set in that he’s leaning against Steve, who doesn’t seem to mind much with how he’s slouched and angled for Tony to be comfortable as he chats with Sam and Barnes. He starts to freeze, getting ready to extract himself from the warmth and safety of being tucked into Steve’s space when the Avengers alarm starts blasting its favorite tune.

And with it, giving Tony the perfect excuse to jump back and away from Steve’s side, without him having to make it awkward.

Thank God, ‘cause Tony was pretty sure nothing would have been worse than that, since it would have made Steve question Tony. And if Steve had questioned him, it surely would have led to emotions and talking about them, like admitting to Steve just how ridiculously in love with him Tony truly was.

So yeah, Tony’s pretty sure nothing could get worse for him for the rest of the day at least.

 

Okay, Tony muses as he dodges one of the creatures —Aliens? Magic?— honestly he really wasn’t too sure which it was they were out here fighting, only that some blonde lady was snarking with Thor —Tony wondered what their history was, because this was the first time he could recall where the God actually traded barbs instead of just pummeling the villain of the day— while her creatures—did she pilfer Doom’s bots and turn them into something more sentient? —or whatever they were, ran rapt through the streets of Manhattan, causing destruction and mayhem as they went.

Not that it matters, not really, because the team was currently kicking ass, or well Tony certainly was as he blasted another...bot, creature, _thing_ before flying up and taking another aerial view and relayed what info he had to the others while shooting at what he saw as he awaited orders. “Looks like their gathering more towards Break point and Hulk, Cap.” Shooting a beam, he knocked two of the things down from where they’d been attempting to crawl their way up the building Bucky was perched on with his sniper rifle.

“Try and converge the remaining creatures to there,” Steve barked out with a grunt, sounding like he’d taken a nasty hit. “Then we figure out a containment solution.”

“Roger, Rogers,” Clint shoots off, while Natasha, Sam and Bucky gave quiet acknowledgements of their own.

“Sounds good, Capsicle,” Tony sounds off, maneuvering towards the edges and starting to herd the beings towards the targeted area. It doesn’t take long for them to crowd the creatures together, nor does it take more than one hit from Thor’s lightning to realize it took them out.

Tony maybe shouldn’t have been so close when Thor let loose with that final blast, because one second he’d been hovering mid-air, talking damage with FRIDAY and the next he’d been soaring through the air before landing nearly three blocks away.

“Ow,” Tony mutters, shifting enough that when the suit melts away he isn’t laying on a jagged piece of concrete. “Note, Fri, make sure we keep a better distances from Point Break when he goes for the light show.” Tony vaguely can hear the team, Steve being the loudest as they call out to him, yelling his name when he hears the crunch of someone stepping closer to him, causing him to snap his head to see if it’s enemy or friendly.

Tony feels something cold snake down his back when he spots the blond, fighting — with Thor his mind simply — and watches as he eyes narrow and her lips curl up into a wicked looking smile, as she drawls out “And what have we hear?” just before all he can see is a glowing green flash before everything went dark.

 

“It appears, Mister Stark, that you’ve acquired the ability to read minds.”

 _Well,_ Tony thinks _, guess I was wrong._

The day really could, and _would_ , get worse.

 

 

Tony isn’t really surprised when Steve holds him back after Bruce’s examination and lets him know they’ll be stopping their… _extracurricular activities_. Really, he isn’t. I mean, he thinks, who would wanna keep sleeping with someone when the other person could now read their thoughts. Especially since it was close proximity to him that let Tony do it in the first place.

So no, Tony isn’t surprised when Steve holds him back; Steve having never inched closer from where he’d had planted himself at the other end of the long conference table and firmly, but quietly told Tony that they were done.

Really, Tony isn’t surprised. Maybe a little hurt but not in the least bit surprised that Steve pulls the plug.

Cause really, who wants to let the guy they’re sleeping with hear all about the other people they think about when their fucking someone else?

No one would, that’s who, because it’d be stupid to do so.

And Steve’s too nice a guy to let Tony hear all about the other people he thinks about when he’s holding Tony down, or holding him up against the wall, or well, in any of the random places they’ve decided to go at it like newlyweds

And really, Tony’s fine with it.

Really.

He is.

So fine he’ll get up from his seat and saunter down to his workshop at any second. Really, he will. First, he just needs another few moments to, to do something and then he’ll get up and head down to the workshop and start working on repairing his armor.

At least he knows this _thing_ will wear off on his own, so he nor the team have to go hunt down the woman who decided to be a dick to Tony.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Tony maybe should have factored in the team giving him space in the weeks following after the, uh, incident.

Really, he should have.

It’s a logical assumption, 'cause really, who wants to hang out with a guy _–especially_ when that guy was _Tony Stark_ — who can read your mind if you get close enough to him?

Certainly not Natasha or Clint; both who guard their secrets with a ferocity that Tony understands only all too well. And really, Tony actually understands Bucky hanging back better than he’d normally let on. After all, he wouldn’t get near the guy whose parents he killed either if he could suddenly see into how his psyche works. And as for Brucie-Bear, well, he's always kept a small distance even before this, so Tony doesn’t take it personally.

Well, no more than he normally does.

Sam, Scott and Wanda have never been overly close to him either, so Tony actually isn’t bothered by them adding a few more paces between themselves and Tony. Actually, he’s kinda glad for it, though he’d never admit it out loud.

Thor at least has the best excuse, what with being off to visit New Asgard for the next few weeks. At least Tony knows the Point Break wouldn’t have given him any distance, would have gone right on treating Tony as he always had, if he'd been around the compound for this mishap.

But _Steve_?

Steve, who after they’d made up after the whole…Bucky-Siberia-Accords catastrophe, and actually putting effort into repairing their relationship, even if they still spent half their time fighting (and fucking) now all of a sudden can’t leave the room fast enough when Tony wanders in, who keeps at least twenty feet between them at all times, who makes sure someone, anyone else, is there so that he and Tony won’t be left alone.

Well, Tony’s _hurt_ by the sudden absence of his…friend? Co-Team Leader? Paramour? Teammate with amazing benefits? Really, he should figure out what exactly Steve is, _was_ , so he knows for future reference on what to call the overgrown puppy in regards to their...new relationship status.

But more than being hurt, Tony’s also _pissed_ about the sudden lack of Steve. Pissed about how easily Steve seems to have dropped Tony from his life.

 _Again_.

Cause really, could Steve be or act anymore childish about this? Like, what does he think Tony’s going to do, spill all of his secrets? Post them on social sights? Find the nearest reporter and tell them _everything_?

Tony freezes, coffee half way up to his mouth, as he stares unseeingly down at his StarkPad as his brain screeches to a sudden stop, the thought running around his mind on a loop.

What if that is why Steve can’t stand to be with him when alone anymore? What if that’s why Steve needs to find buffers to even stand being around Tony now?

And wow, Tony thinks as he lets the pad clatter to the table top as he lets it go, moving his hand up to rub at his chest, slowly lets the other drop the coffee down, clanging sharply against the granite counter, still mildly hot coffee sloshing up and spilling out.

He doesn’t feel the sting of where the hot liquid falls onto his hands, as he feels his chest tighten and the back of his eyes sting suddenly.

“Stark?”

Jerking his head up from where it'd dropped down to his chest; Tony flicks his eyes off to see Sam staring at him from the kitchen doorway, face drawn down into a concerned frown.

“You alright man?”

Blinking once, twice, Tony turns back to staring at the puddle of spilled coffee and sits there for another long moment before giving a small one shouldered shrug. “Sure, Bird boy, never been better. I mean, really, doing so _swell_ ,” he bites out, voice taking on a self-mocking tone, “Couldn’t be better. Seriously, what’s not to love about how _super_ my life’s going right now?”

He keeps babbling, not really noticing what he’s actually saying, more hoping its convincing enough to get Wilson to leave him be so he can wallow in a new wave of self-loathing now that he knows why Steve’s dropped him like rotten eggs.

Because really, why _wouldn’t_ Steve automatically think the worst of Tony, cause after all, Tony is the worst.

Tony whips his head around at the sound of Sam snorting, lips dipping down into a pronounced frown.

“If you’re alright, than I’m the Queen of Russia,” Sam snarks as he makes his way around Tony, thoughts fluttering about as he made his way towards the fridge.

-God, this dude looks so beat down-  
-Did his dumb ass burn himself? Again? Man, Steve’s gonna be pissed if he finds out Tony isn’t taking care of himself.-  
-Shit, Steve’s gonna think it’s his fault. Which, yeah, it sort of his. God these white boys and their communication issues.-  
-I swear to all that is Holy, Steve is gonna pull his head out of his ass, or I’m have Tasha pull that shit out-  
_-This shit needs to end-  
_-Fuck I need a vacation from all these idiots.-

Blinking rapidly, Tony shook his head, trying to dislodge Sam’s thoughts from his head as the man leaves the small radius of Tony’s mind reading bubble.

The one good thing, Tony remarks as he watches Sam pause and tear off a paper towel, handing it back so that Tony could clean up his coffee spill, is that people had to be within three feet for Tony to pick up their thoughts. “I think you’d have to fight Nat for that right, Bird Boy.”

Chuckling, Sam pulls open the fridge and pulls out a beer. Bumping the door closed with his hip, Sam turns as he pops the top and takes a long sip as he eyes the other hero for a long moment. “Naw, Tasha doesn’t like ruling directly. She does all the dirty, underhanded things, and I get to sit there looking pretty.”

Tony’s surprised when laughter slips out of his mouth, mirth filling his chest for a moment before his brain reminds him about Steve. Face diming, Tony slips off the stool and moves to toss the wet paper towel away, before gathering up his cup and dumping the rest down the sink and rinsing it out and slipping out of the kitchen to hide away once again.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Sam watches as Tony scurries out of the kitchen, tapping his fingers against the counter for a long moment before nodding to himself. “FRIDAY, could you please call the others for me? Tell them that Our Idiots Need a Push is officially a go. And go as we need to meet up ASAP.”

“Can do, Sam,” FRIDAY sounds off.

Swiping his beer, Sam straightens and heads to the fridge and pulls out a six pack, and out to the living room, settling in the middle of the couch after dropping the beers onto the coffee table, and waits, knowing it won’t be long. And he’s proven right when not ten minutes later Nat slips in, quickly followed by Bucky, both dressed in their workout clothes, even if neither looked if they’d down much working out yet.

“How bad is it?” Nat questions as she moves to settling on the seat next to Sam, while Bucky flops onto an armchair not far from them.

“Bad.” Sam answers with a weary sigh, as he reaches forward and grabs his beer to fiddle with, “Who else we waiting on?”

Clint drops down from the vents on the other armchair, landing in an ungraceful sprawl. “Bruce is deep in science land, Vision and Wanda are out on a date, Rhodey’s having lunch with Pepper.”

“Most likely discussing this from their side, as well,” Natasha murmurs softly as she reaches back to pull her hair from the braid she’d put in earlier.

“Probably,” Sam agrees with a nod. “So what do we do then?”

“Yeah, cause the sad puppy eyes the _both_ are giving off have got to go,” Clint adds as he shifts to throw his legs over the back of the head rest and letting his head dangle.

“We’ve gotta do something about this,” Sam shifts forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “We can’t let these two fools keep going on like this.”

“Yeah,” Clint agrees. “It’s crossed over from funny to sad and it’s quickly veering into pathetic and depressing.”

They all nod in agreement, because yeah, when Steve and Tony had started their thing —whatever they or anyone wanted to call it— and had thought they were being all subtle and sneaky; the team had collectively left them to it.

“We’ll need back up,” Natasha speaks up quietly after a moment.

“Yeah,” Bucky pipes up as he fiddles with his hands, glancing at the others from beneath his lashes. “While most of us can predict Steve and get him where and when we want, none of us can say the same for Stark. We’ll need some serious help getting him to go along with the plan.”

“So who wants to be the one to call Pepper and Rhodey?”

“Nat.”

“Tasha.”

Raising a brow as she flicks her eyes from one man to the other, she lets them squirm for a moment before giving a small incline of her head. “I’ll go and see how willing they are to work with us,” as she rose up and slipped from the room.

“Let’s go see if we can pry Bruce out of the lab while we for Tasha to get back.” Clint rolls off, flipping himself as he lands on the balls of his feet before popping up and trotting off.

It takes less time and effort than they assume, because all it takes is Sam mentioning getting Steve and Tony together and Bruce starts shutting his equipment down before he can finish speaking.

  
“Thor’ll be unhappy he’s missing out on this,” Bruce mentions as he finishes cleaning up his table as soon as he’s cleared it off and put everything away that needs to be. “He’s been looking forward to getting Tony and Steve together for years now.”

Rubbing his hands together, Bruce follows after the other three to the elevator since Nat had texted Sam that she, Rhodey and Pepper were on their way up and to meet them in the spare communal kitchen -the one only ever used for big holidays when they needed the extra ovens-, only pausing to lock up his lab, when he asks, “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re gonna locking them in a closet, Doc.”

“Clint, have you been reading fanfiction again?”

“Maybe, but it’s a tried and true method all the same.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Trust me Tones, you need this,” Rhodey states nearly two days later when he shoves Tony through the open door, quickly slamming it shut behind him, and has Friday put the room on lock down, using his personal and private activation code to ensure neither Tony or Steve could get the AI to let them out before it was time.

“Damn you, sourpatch,” Tony nearly snarls out as he stumbles into the closet, half catching himself on shelving and half landing on Steve, who immediately moves his hands, one wrapping around Tony’s waist and the other around his shoulder, to steady him.

_-protectloveclosetonygodloveclosetonygodprotectloveclosetony shit-_

Is all Tony gets before Steve’s yanking his hands off him and backing up until he hits the wall and everything in his head goes quiet, except for Steve dutifully reciting his schedule of meetings and public appearances he needed to attend for the upcoming few weeks.

Swallowing down the hurt threatening to overtake him, Tony himself also backs up until he’s leaning against the door and lets his eyes close while taking measured breathes as he attempted to regain control over himself.

“Sorry about this,” Tony murmurs softly, opening his eyes only long enough to glance at the other man before snapping them close once again. “Rhodey bear’s obviously lost his mind. It had to happen one day, I mean I would have figured it’d’ve been years ago. I mean, definitely during out twenties is when it should’ve gone but ya know, Rhodey is-”

“Tony,” Steve irrupts, voice thick with emotion, “It’s okay, it’s not your fault, I don’t blame you,” he continues after clearing his throat.

“Right,” Tony snorts, slumping back before sliding down to the floor. Opening his eyes, he tilts his head and studies the other for a long moment, “Right, you don’t blame me for this.”

Sighing as he squats down, Steve moves to rest his hands on knees as he flicks his eyes all around the small closet, though every other second his gaze landed on Tony before skirting away again. “I don’t. I know,” swallowing as he clenches his hands tightly into fists, “I know you wouldn’t do this. I _know_ you don’t wanna be,” is all he bites out before snapping his jaw shut, “Never mind.”

Brows furrowing, Tony moves his right hand up to tap against the reactor as he lets his left tap out the same beat against the floor, letting the silence descend on them.

 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t want to be here,” Tony asks, breaking the silence. He felt his lips twitch as Steve jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He waits, letting the other man turn his head to look at him, brow furrowed in confusion before he continued speaking. “I mean beyond the obvious of who actually wants to be stuck in a small, enclosed space but why do you think I wouldn’t wanna be in here with _you_?”

Tony was caught somewhere between amused and worried as he watches Steve’s face rapidly go from confusing to terrified to defeated in just a matter of seconds. Shifting slightly, Tony waited for Steve to gather himself.

Shoulders slumping, Steve let out a long, weary sigh as he lets his head thunk back against the wall. “I know you don’t. What I mean to say is.” Letting out another sigh, he lifted his hands up to run his fingers roughly through his hair. “I know you don’t feel the same, so I know you don’t want to be stuck here, with me, being able to listen to my thoughts, being able to listen to my feelings. That I have, for you.”

“I. I'm sorry?” Tony splutters, rocking forward as he felt his eyes widen and mouth drop open in shock. “ _Feel-feelings_?” he nearly shrieks, climbing quickly to his feet before flattening himself once again against the door. “Wha-you-no, no, no, no, no, no” shaking his head wildly, Tony nearly smacked himself hard only freezing when Steve shoot to his feet, hands outstretched as if readying himself to reach out and stop Tony physically but froze just a foot in front of the genius.

 

 _-God he’s beautiful-_  
-IlovehimIlovehimIlovehimIlovehimIlovehim-  
_-Shit, no, no, please don’t hate me Tony, please don’t hate me-_  
_-He knows-_  
_-Please don’t send me away-  
_-Please-

 

“Steve?” he breathes out slowly, blinking slowly.

Hunching his shoulders as he curls into himself, Steve moves to wrap his arms around his waist and ducks his head down, chin tucking into his chest as he whispers roughly, “It’s okay, Tony,” he whispers softly, but brokenly. “It’s okay. I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out. I’m sorry.”

Swallowing once, twice, Tony pushes himself up the wall before clearing his throat. “Why?”

“‘Cause I know you don’t love me like I love you,” he says gruffly after a moment before somehow making himself even smaller.

“No,” Tony shook his head, stepping forward and closing the gap between them. Slowly he reaches up, cupping Steve’s jaw in both his hands, “No, not that. Why are you so sure that I don’t love you as well? Because I do, God, Steve, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Wha-what?”

A laugh bubbles out, catching Tony and Steve completely off guard, giving the genius just enough time to angle Steve’s face down and press his lips against him, in a firm, but gentle kiss.

Separating slowly, Tony doesn’t let Steve pull back, keeping his hands in an unyielding grip, “I’ve been in love with you for years, Steven Grant Rogers, and it’s utterly ridiculous that you think I wouldn’t be.”

“I, you, what?” Steve sways into Tony’s warmth, face slack with disbelief, though Tony could see the hope growing in his eyes, “ _Really?_ You, you, really do Tony?”

“Yes, really,” Tony felt his lips stretching, widening into a warm, loving smile as another laugh bubbles up his throat, and slips out, softening his face. He stares for a moment, just smiling stupidly before leaning forward to press another kiss to Steve. “I do.”

They stay like that, staring into one another’s eyes, smiling wide and stupidly before it seemed to sink in to Steve, exactly what Tony had actually said. He moved his left hand down; wrapping it tightly around Tony’s hip, while moving his right to rake through Tony’s hair, tangling his fingers in the unruly locks before holding his head still as he leaned in to capture Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Tony’s not sure how long they stand there, lip locked and gripping each other so tightly, there will surely be bruises, but eventually they break enough, breathing heavily against one another’s lips, when he mutters out hoarsely, “Bedroom. Steve we need to get to the bedroom, _now_.”

 

Later, neither will be quite sure how they manage to get out of the locked room —FRIDAY will cheerfully tell them they unlocked the door when they first started making out— to the elevator and up to Tony’s penthouse, but they make it there in record time.

Shoving at Steve as they stumble into his bedroom, Tony starts to tug at their shirts, causing the other to let out a huff of a laugh as they pull away from one another only long enough to yank their shirts off, before tugging one another back in close as they run hands over newly revealed skin.

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve murmurs against soft, plump pink lips.

Jerking back, Tony felt his mouth drop open and his eyes widen in surprise. He stared for a moment before nearly swallowing his tongue, “Really?” Moving his hands down to hook his fingers in Steve’s jeans, “You really want me to top?”

Flushing a bright red, Steve gave two tentative nods of his head, “I didn’t think you’d, well I mean yes, yes I do. Tony Stark, I want you to fuck me.”

Blinking once, twice, and then again, Tony gave a jerking nod, “Okay. Yes. Yes, we can do that. I can do that. For you, yes. Let’s do that right now,” he rambles out as he backs Steve up to the edge of his bed and shoves him down, nudging him to shuffle further up the bed as he climbed onto and up it as he follows after.

Spending a few moments trading kisses, Tony eventually rolls off and climbs from the bed to shove his jeans back briefs down, kicking them away as he moves to get back  onto the bed, slapping at Steve’s hands when they moved down to start undoing his own. “Nu-uh, big guy, that’s my job.”

Flushing Steve moves up onto his elbows as he watches Tony’s nimble fingers undo and then slowly start tugging his jeans down. He only moved his hips and legs, when directed by Tony.

“God you’re exquisite,” Tony breathes, eyes raking along Steve’s pale golden skin, unblemished and smooth. Reaching out, he slowly smooths his hands up Steve’s legs only to stop at his knees and nudge them apart, farther and farther until he settled between them.

“Under the pillow is the lube,” he murmurs just as he leans down to press a gentle biting kiss to Steve’s lower belly, “Pass it to me, please,” and holds his hand out. Tony watches as Steve’s hand moves up and under the pillow, moving around until he seems to curl his hand around it before he hands the bottle down to Tony. “Thank you.”

Uncapping the bottle as he shuffles down and moves up to his knees, Tony pours a generous amount onto his hand, while using the other to shift Steve’s leg rest over his own as he coats his fingers, “You sure, Steve?”

“I am,” he assures softly with a warm, honest smile, “I want this, Tony, and I want to do this with you. I trust you.”

Nodding, Tony reflexively smiles in return as he tosses the lube up by Steve’s hips and shifts his leg up higher, while moving his lube covered hand up, letting his fingers trail lightly along Steve’s ass, moving towards his hole.

It’s, it’s like nothing Tony’s ever experienced, opening Steve up, watching him turn into a babbling, moaning mess. Watching as his eyes screw up when Tony’s fingers just nudge his prostate, Tony’s pretty sure, at least 125% sure, he could have come alone just be listening to the sounds Steve was making as he was fingered open.

“Jesus, Steve, the sounds you make babycakes, God,” Tony rumbles roughly, eyes dark and narrowed down to where three of his fingers were pumping in and out of Steve, “ _Damn_.”

“To-Tony, please, please Tony,” Steve whines, hips rolling down to meet the thrust of Tony’s fingers, “Pleas-please, Tony, I need you, want you, please, _need_ you.”

“You got me, okay? Steve, you have me, just need to grab a condom baby and then you can have me,” Tony assures as he pulls his fingers free, and goes to move off to his nightstand but is stopped by Steve moving to wrap his legs around his waist.

“Don’t want that, Tony, trust you, want you, just _you_ in me,” the blond pleads wantonly as he peels his eyes open to stare up at him. “ _Please_ , Tony, want just you in me.”

Tony freezes, staring down at Steve for a long moment, before letting out a low, long moan as he nods, “Okay, Steve, okay, this time we don’t have to use a condom, we’ll talk about this afterwards though, but this time it’ll be okay,” he soothes as he moves to run his lube covered hand over his cock, wetting it, while using his dry hand rub soothing circles into Steve’s hip.

Adjusting himself and Steve’s hips so he could line himself up, Tony made sure Steve was okay one last time before he slowly, gently pushed into Steve’s body, pausing here and there when Steve winced or let out a low, ragged moan but eventually he pushed until he was all in, before needing to pausing himself when he became overwhelmed.

Tony slowly pulls out and gives short, gentle thrusts of his hips, pulling back further each time, and fucking in harder as he goes. Shifting Steve’s hips up higher, Tony snaps his hips faster and faster as they find their rhythm.

“Fuck yes.”  
“God, _yes, please_ , _please_ .”  
“This, _yes_ .”  
“Right, right there, _there, oh_!”

Tony drives himself in harder, faster as he chases his orgasm, only tumbling over the edge when Steve clenches tightly around him. They pause for a moment, before Tony snakes his hand down between their bodies, Tony wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and strokes it, once, twice and a third before Steve clenches tightly around Tony, who lets out a low hiss as his cock is over stimulated, as he comes.

They stay like that, Tony kneeling with one hand planted next to Steve, the other still wrapped his softening cock, and his own cock still buried in his ass, while Steve’s legs uncrossed and slowly start to slide down Tony’s sides.

“We’re doing that again,” Tony pants out after a few moments of comfortable silence, as he carefully pulls his softened cock from Steve, and more flops than rolls off of him, landing next to him, “Very, very soon too. Once I can recover, and regain the use of my legs.”

Steve let out a low chuckle as he shuffles, curling into Tony’s side, tucking his arm around him as he presses his face into Tony’s shoulder. “We’ll need to talk this out eventually,” Steve murmurs, leaning forward to press a kiss to the scar tissue surrounding the arc reactor, “And how to thank our friends for locking us in the closet.”

“Eh, I guess,” Tony agrees before shooting up, dislodging Steve in the process, “I can’t hear your thoughts anymore!”

“Really, you can’t hear anything?” Steve asks tentatively as he slowly pushes himself up to sit next to Tony. “And that’s good, right?”

Lips splitting into a wide, happy grin, Tony nodded rapidly as he moves his left hand to cup Steve’s jaw and guide him closer for a kiss, “I can’t. And yes. It’s good. It’s great. It’s fantastic sugar buns.” Laughing loudly at the way Steve’s nose wrinkled adorable, Tony twists around to tackle Steve back down to the bed and press kisses all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Emotions, Feelings and Misunderstandings, Oh My [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199880) by [PjCole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole)




End file.
